


Маленькое темное свидание

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Дуалскара очень просто взбесить. Поэтому он ей и нравится.





	Маленькое темное свидание

Она уже не помнит, из-за чего началась их перепалка. Может быть, ему не понравилось, что она сразу же отхватила себе большую часть только что завоеванной территории, даже не дав нанести ее на карту? Может быть, ей не стоило рвать эту самую карту на мелкие кусочки? Или надевать свое боевое платье перед визитом на корабль, прекрасно зная, что он терпеть не может, когда его команда на нее пялится. Это может быть любая из причин или все они вместе. Дуалскара очень просто взбесить. Поэтому он ей и нравится.

Он хватает ее за плечо, вынуждая зашипеть от боли. Тонкая полупрозрачная ткань рукава трещит, на палубу сыплются мелкие черные жемчужины, которыми был вышит корсет. Вот ублюдок. В ответ она с размаху бьет его по лицу и, не давая опомниться, пинает в живот каблуком сапога. Морской тролль отлетает к мачте, заставляя ту затрястись, а какого-то бедолагу, который выбрал неудачное место, чтобы спрятаться, - с воплями плюхнуться в воду с высоты пятнадцати метров. Дуалскар смотрит на нее, тяжело дыша. На скуле проступает пурпурная ссадина, глаза застилает алая пелена ненависти. То, что надо.

Шляпа с синим пером падает на палубу, рукав платья наполовину оторван. Если так и дальше пойдет, скоро ей нечего будет надеть. Хорошо зная Дуалскара и видя его похотливые мысли насквозь, будет совсем не глупо предположить, что этого он и добивается.

Но секундное отвлечение стоит ей стратегической промашки. Пока она оценивает ущерб, нанесенный ее гардеробу, Дуалскар уже оказывается рядом, бесцеремонно хватает ее за талию и перекидывает через плечо, словно куль с мукой. Она взбешена. Тем, что с ней обращаются, как с предметом. Что она беспомощна, вися вниз головой, как кукла. А еще тем, что Дуалскар бесцеремонно лапает ее за задницу через подол платья. У главы Имперского морского флота Альтернии просто отвратительные манеры. Он намного сильнее нее, но злость придает ей энергии. Если он думает, что Маркиза будет вести себя как напуганная низшекровка, то он сильно ошибается. Она резко сгибает колено, которое ударяется о что-то твердое – скорее всего, зубы ее кисмесиса, извернувшись, бьет ребром ладони в шею, туда, где расположены жабры. Слышит сдавленные ругательства, грязную и жестокую брань моряка. Она заставит его помыть рот, прежде чем поцеловать. Они падают на мокрые доски палубы вместе.

Привстав, она вытирает губы и видит на ладони лазурные потеки. Прежде чем Дуалскар успевает опомниться, она садится на его грудь и крепко прижимает его запястья к палубе. Его лицо заливает кровью из разбитой губы, ушные плавники полностью развернулись. Он шипит на нее, выкрикивает бессвязные оскорбления. Маркиза затыкает его поцелуем, отпуская его руки и хватаясь за основания его рогов. Сдвигается чуть дальше, чтобы сесть на его бедра, и теперь чувствует возбуждение своего кисмесиса через несколько слоев ткани. В следующую секунду он все портит, забираясь ладонями под подол, разрывая тонкий шелковый подъюбник в клочья и сжимая ее бедро так, что трещит кость.

Зарычав в его лицо, она тянет лежащий в двух шагах от них моток веревки к себе. Спустя пару минут возни Дуалскар становится связанным и послушным. Ладно, не совсем послушным – она едва успевает отдернуть руку, когда он щелкает в воздухе острыми зубами, стараясь дотянуться до нее. Но достаточно неподвижным, чтобы продолжать их маленькое темное свидание без риска для ее жизни. Она не любит долгих прелюдий, поэтому сразу же сдирает с его ног дурацкие полосатые брюки, не обращая внимание на треск ткани и угрозы Дуалскара вздернуть чертовку на остатках ее собственных вычурных шмоток. С наслаждением слушает, как брань превращается в сдавленное грудное рычание, когда она сжимает его щупальце у основания рукой, а затем проводит ладонью по всей длине. Он готов. Щупальце, большое и тяжелое, уже вышло полностью и обильно источает полупрозрачную пурпурную слизь, которая пачкает ее руки и подол платья. Жаль – она думала поиграться с Дуалскаром чуть дольше.

Она встает, отходит на пару шагов, всего лишь для того, чтобы снять с себя безнадежно испорченную одежду, но Дуалскар думает, что она решила возбудить его и бросить на палубе, привязанным к мачте. Может быть, в другой раз Маркиза так и поступит, но сейчас она сама едва может сдерживать желание, пробегающее разрядами по позвоночнику. В рычании ее кисмесиса уже слышатся умоляющие нотки пополам с угрожающими. Она прекрасно знает, что дразнить его без серьезных последствий для себя можно только до определенного момента. Он более чем готов.

Ночной ветер приятно холодит кожу и горящие огнем ссадины и царапины на ее теле. Она мягко опускается на его бедра, повернувшись к нему спиной. Сдавленно охает, чувствуя, как его щупальце проскальзывает в нее, приятно заполняя. Слышит, как трещат веревки, которыми она связала Дуалскара, но не оборачивается, потому что точно знает - он не сможет вырываться из ее паутины. Маркиза всегда вязала морские узлы лучше него. Щупальце требовательно извивается внутри, и она начинает двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Ее кисмесис извивается под ней, стонет задушенно и хрипло, срываясь на крик. Запрокинув голову, она опускает свою руку вниз, давая собственному щупальцу обвить запястье. Движения становятся исступленными, когда они оба приближаются к финалу. Маркиза резко разворачивается лицом к Дуалскару и сжимает бедра, заставляя того вскрикнуть. Ей хочется видеть его лицо, когда он будет кончать.

Еще несколько сильных проникающих движений, и его щупальце дрожит в ней, напрягаясь и изливая генетический материал. Костяшки его пальцев белеют от напряжения, он с силой сжимает челюсти, но ее имя все равно срывается с его губ. Маркиза жадно всматривается в его лицо, наблюдая, как по нему пробегает тень удовольствия, ненависти и – в самом конце – нежности. Вскрикнув, крепко зажмурив глаза, она кончает на его грудь и живот. Он ненавидит, когда она так делает. Но прямо сейчас им обоим плевать. Несколько минут они просто лежат, истощенные, тяжело дыша от усталости, чувствуя, как утихает гормональная буря.

Затем Маркиза встает, пытается привести себя в порядок, но очень быстро осознает, что из прилично выглядящей одежды остался только кожаный пояс. Обернувшись через плечо, она видит, что Дуалскар ухмыляется. Широко улыбнувшись ему в ответ, она бросает остатки его брюк за борт. А затем оценивающе оглядывает черный парус. Не будет же она возвращаться на свой корабль голышом?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы пейрингов фандома Хоумстак: http://homestuck.diary.ru/?tag=5402527


End file.
